1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arched building structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, arched building structures having an arched or curved form have been used in various applications and purposes. For instance, to prevent snow from lying on the roads, grounds and the like in snowfall areas, arched building structures are used as snow shelters. Arched building structures are also used as shock absorbing shelters to moderate wind pressure at the exit of a tunnel in a railway network.
Such arched building structures should have a sufficient mechanical strength to withstand the weight of snow and wind pressure.
To provide such a mechanical strength, a conventional arched building structures has a frame made of steel or the like and iron plates, such as tin plates, attached to the steel frame. Although this structure can have the required mechanical strength, it increases the construction steps as well as construction cost.